


The Sleepers Wake

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [38]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Resurections, genetically created kid is reincarnated villain, kid genetically created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The sleepers are revealed and so is one of Xavier's dirtiest secrets.
Series: Amends [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Sleepers Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Sleepers Wake

After several hours of searching they finally found it. She stood back as Karima used her sentinel technology to over ride the locks on the bunker and watched ast he door revealed itself in the side of a mountain right next to the one that blew up. “I’m detecting ten cryogenic storage pods and three life signs looks like an adult woman, adult male and a small infant.” Karima then stepped back as if she’d been slapped. “Someone just smacked me psychically telling me only those that Dreamed and the Summers brothers should enter no one else will be allowed.”

“It’s Maddie who’s in there,” Nate said surprising her. “I can’t tell who she’s with but she’s being very insistent that we should do as she says.” she reached out and encountered a wall of psychic energy that clearly came from someone very powerful.

“But Scott and Havok aren’t even on Genosha and Professor X is still back at Hammer bay,” Shola said. “Shouldn’t we just force our way in.” She could feel instantly that would be a bad idea Maddie was putting out a serious warning screen of psychic energy.

“I think we should go along with what my mother wants for now,” Nathan said darkly. “Until we know what game she is playing we shouldn’t risk deviating from the script someone call Xavier and have him get that teleporting surfer to pick up Scott and Alex and then bring them here.”

The time it took to get them there was only about twenty minutes but it was an agonizing wait as several folks seemed to be getting antsy. She could feel Nate Grey trying to prod Madelyne into letting him at least come on in but she was adamant that they stick her script. She was trying to control her anger at finding out Madelyne had used her mother’s image to arrange this audience.

Once the Professor, Her father and uncle arrived the three of them led the way into the bunker. She could feel the anxiety radiating off of everyone as they made their way into a room where Madelyne was sitting there holding an infant. “Hello Everyone welcome to the place where the sleepers lie it is time for some of the sins of Charles Xavier to come to light.”

There was a beep then and four of the beds opened up and four mutant stumbled out of them. She didn’t recognize them but Xavier was staring at them in shock. The dark haired man in the lead took one look at Scott and excitedly ran over to him. “Your alive you got away from Krakoa.” She could see how confused her dad was but her eyes were drawn to the others who were looking around in shock. She could sense how surprised they were to be alive.

“He doesn’t remember you Gabriel your brother had his knowledge of you and your team of X-men erased by Charles after your supposed deaths,” Madelyne said causing everyone to turn toward her. “Darwin absorbed the remains of Petra and Sway and became energy infusing Gabriel with the power to survive but left him catatonic.” She then called to Gabriel. “But I also brought the brother you never knew about this is Adam your half brother and the result of your deceased mother’s dna being fused with that of the man who killed her.”

She could feel everyone’s emotions going all over the map as every one digested those events. She could feel a sort of dazed shock from Adam and realized Maddie had brought him here under her control but he was aware enough to listen and understand. “Enough,” Nathan called loudly shocking everyone. “We can sort out what Xavier did later I want to know what you are up to Mother and who are in those other beds.”

“Well four of them contain deceased X-men I brought back because they will be needed,” She said and the beds opened up then. She saw Psylocke, and Doug Ramsey climbing out of two of them. She then turned to see a young man with short dark hair that she didn’t recognize emerging form one and from the final of the four beds came Rusty Collins. “The final two beds contain more family.” Madelyne said with a sad smile. “But they have to wait we have to talk about the infant I’m holding first.” She got up and walked over to Charles and handed him the infant.

She took the time while folks were staring around in shock to scan and saw that nearly everyone was being influenced by Madelyne a bit to keep calm about things. “Congratulations Charles you and Magneto had a boy.” She whirled to Maddie staring in shock at that statement. “Don’t look so shocked everyone he is the child of Xavier and Magneto’s DNA spliced together since it was the only possible vessel to place Onslaught into after I wiped out his memories.”

“What possessed you to do such a thing,” Nate Grey asked clearly horrified. “Onslaught is a monster that should have been wiped out not resurrected.” She could feel Nate’s emotions going all over the map he wanted onslaught dead but he couldn’t kill a child.

“It isn’t that simple Nate,” Madelyne said turning toward him. “As a psionic being Onslaught could never really die sooner or later he’d come back the only way for a psionic being to ever experience true death is to be bonded to a living flesh and blood body.” She looked around, “That’s why I had this body forged for myself when I die next time it will be for good I won’t exist as just a ghost on the astral plane.” She then pointed toward the child. “Hopefully Onslaught in that form will live a long good life as a good man and then die but even if he returns to being a villain death in that form will be permanent.” She then turned, “Now for the final two.”

She felt the pyschic pressure to stay calm getting worse and she wondered why no one else was noicing it and then she sensed it then an echo of the phoenix force surrounding Maddie she had acquired another piece of the phoenix she could sense what was going on because she knew the force so well. The chambers opened and she heard a startled cry from Nathan. She recognized Stryfe Immediately as he looked exactly like Nathan but it took her a second to realize the blond man was Nathan’s son Tyler.

“I’ve cured Tyler of his brainwashing to reunite you with your son Cable but as for Stryfe you’ll understand some day,” Madelyne said stepping forward and grabbing a hold of Stryfe. The two then vanished in a flash of light. She felt the pressure keeping everyone calm disappear and pandemonium erupted. She closed her eyes and reached out searching for the echo to track down Madelyne Pryor and get answers but she felt nothing and that disturbed her greatly.

The End


End file.
